Mothers' Day
by Butterfly-Empress
Summary: Hinata is walking to the churchyard on Mothers' Day. Why is she going there. Why doesn't she want anyone to find out. How is Shino involved in this? Read it, man. As you all know, I own Naruto. I mean, I don't own Naruto!


Butterfly-chan: I'm back with another one-shot. This time, it's Shinohina! While I mainly support Naruhina, I have to say I wouldn't mind in Shinohina happened in the anime. This goes out to all of the Shinohina fans! Woot!

Team Eight treated Kurenai like a mother, although she didn't realize it. So, as you can imagine, when Hinata, Kiba, and Shino approached her with a gift, she was shocked, to say the least. And she felt a lot older.

Hinata looked a bit depressed as she handed Kurenai her gift, but Kurenai didn't notice. In fact, only Shino did, but he didn't bring it up, because he was Shino. When Kurenai invited all of them into her apartment Hinata cheered up a bit, but said she couldn't stay long, as she had to visit her mother (her exact words). Kurenai thought that her mother lived in some other village, so she let the matter go. Shino, however, got a feeling that something was up with his kunoichi teammate.

Just after Hinata excused herself, Shino excused himself as well. Kiba, who didn't want to be alone with his sensei, also said he had to split. Kurenai just shrugged and let her chunnin students go off and enjoy Mothers' Day with their real mothers.

Hinata looked around to make sure no one was following. From what she could see, she was alone. She began to walk, not in the direction of the Hyuga Compound, but in a totally opposite direction. Shino raised an eyebrow and followed her.

She still seemed sad as she walked, her hands held in front of her, her back hunched, as if to hide herself. This was slightly unusual body language for her. Although she always had her hands in front of her, she always stood up straight. This only made Shino's concern greaten.

Hinata turned a corner into a street that was virtually empty. Shino recognized this place as the street where Yamanaka Flower Shop was located. Hinata slipped in quietly and Shino didn't dare listen.

Hinata looked at the counter to see that Ino was working today. "Hey, Hinata! What are you doing here? It's Mothers' Day! Shouldn't you be spending time with your family?" Ino asked. "U-Um, well, I came to get f-flowers f-for my mother." she said quietly. "Oh, why didn't you say so! Are your parents divorced? Does your mother live in a different village?" Ino asked, leaning over the counter, her eyes gleaming with curiosity. "O-One c-could say t-that." Hinata murmured. "Wow. Anyway, what kind of flowers do you want?"

"W-White lilies, please." said Hinata. Ino walked over to a case and pulled out a bouquet of white lilies and handed them to her. Hinata pulled out her wallet, but Ino stopped her. "Don't worry, those are on the house." she said, smiling. "A-Arigoto, Ino-san." she said. She stowed the wallet back into her pocket and left the store.

Shino was hiding in the shadows, so that Hinata couldn't see him. She had come out of the store carrying a bouquet of white lilies. She started off in a different direction. Shino once again began to follow her.

The sky was getting a little darker, so Hinata hurried her pace. So did Shino. He was determined to find out why his teammate was acting so suspicious. His bugs were dead silent inside of him, as if they knew that if they were too loud Hinata would catch him and it would be an awkward meeting.

Hinata turned onto a very steep hill. Shino had never been on the street that Hinata was traveling on. He wondered what was there that Hinata was going. The wind seemed to pick up a little, and his big olive-green coat was creating wind resistance, so it was getting harder and harder to keep going. Hinata seemed to have no trouble at all, as if she had walked this hill millions of times.

Shino struggled not to pant. Not that it would matter, as the wind was so loud it would have drowned it out, anyway. His muscles began to protest against the uphill movement, but he urged himself on. Finally the ground evened out and a dreary churchyard unfolded before his shaded eyes. Hinata kept on walking. Shino had to step extra quietly on the slightly rocky ground as to not alert Hinata as his presence.

Hinata moved between the headstones until she stopped at a particularly plain one that said,

Hyuga Mai

Mother, wife, friend

1975 - 200

So Hinata was visiting her mother, just not in the way everyone cared to look. Her mother was dead, and Hinata was giving her the gift of making her grave look nice as she placed the flowers on the earth in front of it. She kneeled in front of the grave and stared at the headstone. Tears slowly filled her eyes and then trickled down her cheeks.

Shino walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She gasped and looked up, frightened. When she saw it was him, however, she relaxed and smiled a sad smile. "Oh, hi Shino-kun." she said, turning her gaze back to the grave. "Visiting your mother?" he asked. Hinata knew she had been caught. "Yes. I didn't want people to know she died because I didn't want sympathy, or pity." she said. Shino removed his hand.

Hinata felt the spot where his hand grow cold as the air skimmed over it. She never realized how warm he was, and she suddenly wanted to be wrapped up in his arms. She mentally shook away the want and continued to stare at the headstone.

The rain had started to fall. It came down so heavy the immediately, Hinata's jacket was soaked through. Somehow, Shino had stayed dry by taking slight cover under a tall oak tree. Her slipped out from the canopy of leaves and began to unbutton his jacket. One by the, the buttons came undone and Shino slipped it over Hinata's slightly shivering form. He sat down next to her.

"W-Why are you still here? Shouldn't you be going to celebrate with your mother?" she asked. "I can stay a little longer. I'm not about to leave my teammate in the rain all alone." he said, a hint of concern in his voice. Hinata looked at him, then smiled. "Thank you, Shino-kun."

"You're welcome." he said quietly. The two shinobi just sat there in silence for a while. Shino wanted to take off his glasses, because, really they were a pain. He didn't need them, but he had to wear them. It was an Aburame tradition.

Making sure none of his clan were around, he reached up to his face. The rustle of material must have brought Hinata out of whatever memory she was in and she looked at him. He looked back, and she nodded shyly. He grasped the ends of his glasses and slid them off.

Hinata gasped. Shino's eyes were a lovely earthy-brown, with a hint of gold in them. The shape of them was narrow, much more narrower than Naruto or Neji's. They were perfect. They were beautiful.

Hinata also realized that this was the first time that she had seen Shino without his big coat. he had a nice body, with a beautifully toned chest from what she could see through the white T-shirt.

"Shino-kun, why do you hide behind such baggy clothing when you are so handsome?" she asked, before she could stop herself. She clamped her hand over her mouth and blushed. So did Shino. He barely got attention from any of the female population of Konoha so he was naturally a little shocked.

"I-I'm s-sorry! T-That w-was so s-stupid o-of me!" she stuttered-apologized. "I-It's okay." he said. The silence was thicker than the rain that poured from the sky, until Shino finally broke it.

"Hinata, I've always kind of had a crush on you." he said quietly, just loud enough for Hinata to hear.. She blinked a couple of times and looked at him. Now that she could see his eyes, she could see they held love, embarrassment, and a little bit of regret. "Never mind, forget I said anything. You probably still love Naruto, so I only have me to blame for bringing me grief." he said. "Shino-kun, you don't really want me to forget that, do you?" she asked. "Well, yes, since you probably…" he began, but was cut off by Hinata's finger on his lips. He blinked, surprised.

She removed her finger and kissed him softly on the lips. Shino was about to go into shock. What the HELL just happened?!

Hinata's lips were soft and tasted a bit like vanilla. Slowly, he closed his eyes and snaked his arms around Hinata's waist. Hinata flung her arms around his neck. It was bliss for both of them. Neither wanted to let the other go, but soon, their lungs were going to burst from lack of air.

Shino was the first to break the kiss, but they just stood like that, in the middle of a churchyard, in the pouring rain. To anyone who passed by, they looked like a couple of idiots.

Hinata was the first to speak. "I've gotten over my infatuation with Naruto ever since that day at Ichiraku's where he and Sakura kissed. I thought I'd never find love again. Yet, here I am, in front of my mother's grave, kissing my teammate." She began to giggle.

Shino took his hands away form her waist and she let go of his neck. As soon as her arm hit her side, her grabbed her hand and pulled her back down the hill. "Shino-kun, where are we going?" she asked. "To my house. It's pouring rain, you can't walk in this." he said. Hinata smiled and nodded. The two members of Team Eight ran off, still holding hands.

A certain Hyuga Neji had witnessed the entire thing. He was smirking to himself. Hiashi was going to find this recent development very interesting.

Woot! Actually, I wrote this for my mom. Believe it or not, she like Naruto, and her favorite pairing is Shinohina! And, since I'm officially broke and can't buy her anything I wrote her this for Mother's Day! What do you think? Did it make your brain explode?


End file.
